


Осень после зимы

by Lora_Leng



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng/pseuds/Lora_Leng
Summary: Всех человеческих сил не хватит, чтобы спасти.
Relationships: Marisbury Animusphere/Romani Archaman
Kudos: 5





	Осень после зимы

Первое, что спрашивает у него Мастер, это:

— Как ты себя ощущаешь?

— Я не знаю, — шепчет он, и это самый честный ответ, который он способен дать.

Его голове легко — волосы, что доходили до земли, теперь едва прикрывают кончики ушей. Цвет тоже изменился, но он больше жалеет не о нем, а о длине. То, что у него осталось, Мастер не сможет заплести в косу, и это отчего-то расстраивает.

Грусть на вкус похожа на передержанное вино: он столько читал о ней, что узнает мгновенно, когда испытывает сам.

— А мне нравится, — легко роняет Мастер, когда он говорит ему об этом. Зажимает между пальцами прядь — не больно, но чувствительно. — Словно после зимы наступила осень.

От чужой улыбки печет щеки — рыжие, вспоминает он, быстро краснеют. Ему неловко, но неловкость эта приятна, пусть и всепоглощающа, и ему хочется поспешить, почувствовать еще больше, узнать еще больше.

— Тогда, — замечает он, поправляет плащ на плечах: из одежды на нем только он, да перстень, но в полыхающем Фуюки ничуть не холодно, а понятие стыда пока не определено, следовательно, не существует, — мне стоит поторопиться. Пока она не закончилась, я хочу...

Мастер слушает его и смеется — и от смеха его хочется говорить не переставая.

***

Через год у него есть имя — подарок Мастера, шутка и признание в одном лице, и он носит его с непривычной гордостью. Через год он знает, что любит пирожные и не любит дождливую погоду, что ему нравятся фейерверки и не нравится метро, что он может спасать людей даже без магии и что он не может спасти всех, кого хочет, даже если постарается изо всех сил.

— Романи, — зовет его Мастер. 

Он отставляет чашку чая — лучший сорт в Часовой Башне, но горчит на языке — прежде чем улыбнуться в ответ. Когда-то ему пришлось практиковаться перед зеркалом, чтобы растянутые губы не выглядели угрожающим оскалом, но сейчас это выходит, будто его улыбка есть самая естественная вещь на свете. 

Мастер выглядит так, словно доволен им. 

Мир огромен: Романи в путешествиях не успел посетить и десятую его часть. Но Халдея — ожившая мечта его Мастера, и он заранее ей восхищен, пусть и ни разу не видел вживую. Халдея — шанс что-то изменить, стать чем-то большим, чем просто человек, и чисто человеческому желанию превзойти себе подобных он сопротивляться не хочет. В конце концов, это тоже стоит попробовать.

Он не может сопротивляться и еще одной вещи: Мастер говорит «не хочешь ли работать у меня?», но Мастер маг, а маги всегда разделяют слова и заложенный в них смысл. Романи слышит «не хочешь ли остаться со мной?», и это не та просьба, на которую он мог бы ответить нет.

— С удовольствием, — говорит он. 

Мастер облегченно вздыхает. Романи делает еще один глоток чая: теперь тот кажется слаще шоколадных конфет.

***

— Доктор Роман, — называет его да Винчи.

Он не возражает, когда сотрудники зовут его так. «Романи» остается только для Мастера, и каждый раз, когда тот окликает его, сердце начинает бится чаще. Романи мог бы исследовать симптомы, распознать незнакомые ощущения по описанию, но это — как заглянуть в конец детектива, когда ты прочитал его только до середины.

Ему нужно еще столько всего узнать, и он разрешает себе оставить это тепло внутри на потом, как ребенок прячет в карман леденцы, чтобы съесть их вечером. Ему едва ли четыре года от роду — он может себе позволить.

Да Винчи не нравится ее директор, но нравится Романи. Ее гениальному разуму требуется три дня, чтобы догадаться, кем он однажды был, ее врожденной бестактности не требуется и часа, чтобы задать вопрос: почему Романи все еще здесь.

У него нет объяснения. Он мог бы сказать «потому что иначе поступить невозможно», но Леонардо да Винчи ни разу не призывали в настоящей войне Грааля. Она ни разу не слышала уверенное «ответь на мой зов», не чувствовала нерушимую связь с кем-то, чьим оружием оказалась.

У нее ни разу не было Мастера.

Она его не поймет.

Она и не понимает — но скрещивает руки на груди и фыркает. И остается в Халдее ради него, даже несмотря на ненавистные ей эксперименты. И приносит ему кофе из автоматов, когда он начинает клевать носом над отчетами.

Одним вечером Романи смотрит на список вещей, которые хотел бы испытать, и ставит жирную галочку напротив пункта «дружба».

***

Романи считает пульс Маш, когда ему сообщают.

Тонкое запястье он сжимает до синяка, до испуганного вскрика: ему не хочется думать о том, что она могла увидеть на его лице. А потом он бежит, бежит, бежит — одинаковые белые коридоры сливаются с белизной метели за окном, и всех человеческих сил не хватит, чтобы спасти тех, кого хочешь.

Иногда всех человеческих сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы спасти того, кого хочешь защитить больше целого мира.

Пистолет лежит спокойно в расслабленной руке; Романи падает рядом с ним на колени и, кажется, продолжает падать дальше. Коса Мастера испачкана алым — словно красный кленовый лист на снегу, и можно никуда не спешить. Чувство, которому он так и не осмелился дать имя, сворачивается в груди, рассыпается сухим листиком, оставляет на своем месте лишь пустоту и холод, словно огонь, разожженный ими в Фуюки, наконец погас.

Осень, наступившая после зимы, заканчивается — и уступает место новой зиме.


End file.
